Anak-anak Tidak Tahu Diri
by Gia-XY
Summary: Hanya kekesalan Mizael dan kestresan Durbe menghadapi berisiknya Sang Raja dan Pembangkang. Penyebab keributan? Sederhana sekali, kok./ Gender bender and (maybe) shounen-ai hint. For RuLiA's Alay Challange.


**Anak-anak Tidak Tahu Diri**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Hanya kekesalan Mizael dan kestresan Durbe menghadapi berisiknya Sang Raja dan Pembangkang. Penyebab keributan? Sederhana sekali, kok.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL_ © Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

 _Fanon_ , petunjuk _gender bender_ , (mungkin) petunjuk _shounen-ai_ , _OOC_ , selipan istilah asing, bahasa nonformal, mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, krisis kosakata, _DLDR_ , dll.

 **.**

 _ **For RuLiA's Alay Challenge**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SIALAN! NASCH! JANGAN KURANG AJAR!"

"HAH?! GUE KURANG AJAR?! 'GAK KEBALIK?!"

"KAGAK! LU YANG KURANG AJAR GARA-GARA LU 'NGAJAK CEWEK GUE JALAN TANPA IZIN!"

"CEWEK?! Cewek lu?! SIAPA?!"

"Wah wah …, bukan cuma kurang ajar, ternyata lu juga PIKUN dan BEGO, Nasch!"

"Ha! Gue balikin kata-kata itu buat LU!"

Mendengar kericuhan yang terjadi di _mansion_ milik keluarga Kamishiro yang kini menjadi kediaman mantan Tujuh Kaisar Varian, Durbe hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Demi apa, kenapa setiap hari selalu ada saja ulah dari Sang Raja dan Pembangkang Kesayangan Tujuh Kaisar Varian?

"Cuma karena perempuan, mereka bertengkar … _lagi_ …. Benar-benar mirip anak kecil. Ternyata kata-kata 'umur tidak menentukan perlaku itu' tidak salah." Durbe menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pasrah. Untung kacamata kesayangannya tidak retak karena mendengar teriakan—yang tidak bisa dikatakan bervolume kecil—kedua orang itu.

" _Cuekin_ 'aja, Durbe. Nanti juga mereka dibantai begitu Merag pulang." Di sisi lain, Mizael menyahut cuek sambil menyodorkan bungkus cemilan biskuit panjang berlumur cokelat yang sudah ia buka; menawarkan isinya pada Durbe.

Dengan ragu, Durbe mengambil sebatang dari cemilan itu, kemudian menggigitnya.

" _Herangh, perasaang angak kechil rebih chahu sophang sanchun daripajha merekha._ " Mizael bergumam sambil mengunyah cemilan berbatang panjang yang digigitnya cepat sampai habis masuk ke mulutnya. Dari wajahnya, ia tampak kesal.

"Mizael, kunyah dulu yang benar baru bicara," nasihat Durbe pada rekan kepercayaannya.

Mizael hanya berdecih kesal karena—lagi-lagi—ia dinasihati Durbe. Memang Durbe siapa? Ayahnya? Oh, bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak pernah menceramahinya—karena di masa lalu, Mizael selalu kabur duluan sebelum mendapat ceramah 'emas' ayahnya. Namun, merasa tidak baik jika ia membantah Durbe, Mizael pun menelan cemilan yang sudah dikunyahnya sampai benar-benar hancur. Lebih baik menurut daripada melihat Durbe mengamuk. Durbe yang super sabar itu akan jadi mengerikan saat mengamuk, Mizael yang paling tahu akan hal itu.

"Gue bilang, perasaan anak kecil lebih tahu sopan santun daripada mereka."

Miris. Durbe hanya bisa tertawa kering. Pasalnya, makhluk cantik yang sedang bersamanya ini juga memiliki kelakuan tidak jauh berbeda kalau sudah bertemu atau diganggu kedua rivalnya—Tenjou Kaito dan Vector -yang saat ini menjadi salah satu pelaku keributan bersama mantan raja mereka, Nasch atau nama aslinya setelah menadi manusia Kamishiro Ryouga dengan julukan Shark.

"Jangan begitu, Mizael. Kamu sendiri juga sama. Diganggu Vector, mengamuk. Lihat Kaito, mendadak jadi sensitif."

Wajah Mizael langsung tertekuk begitu mendengar nama Kaito disebut. Durbe ralat. MENDENGAR NAMA KAITO saja suasana hati Mizael langsung menjadi jelek.

"Itu beda kasus, ya! Terus, jangan sebut-sebut nama bedebah itu sembarangan!" Sudah dapat dipastikan, Mizael benar-benar sensitif habis, dan semuanya karena gelombang suara yang membawa nama Kaito sampai ke gendang telinganya.

"Iya, iya, maaf. 'Ngomong-'ngomong, kenapa mereka berdua bertengkar?" Tidak ingin membuat suasana hati Mizael menjadi lebih jelek, Durbe berusaha mengalihkan topik. Kalau dilanjutkan, nanti Mizael malah merajuk seminggu. Durbe bisa repot. Masalahnya, rajukan Mizael itu tidak berbeda jauh dari rajukan anak-anak yang sedang memusuhi orang yang tidak disukainya. Memang lebih baik mengalah pada "anak kecil", 'kan?

Mizael tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud Durbe. Tentu saja Ryouga dan Vector yang sampai saat ini masih bertengkar di ruangan lain sampai suara mereka bergema ke seluruh penghujung bangunan itu.

" _Kemaren_ Nasch pergi ke toko kartu sama Tsukumo Yuuma, lihat-lihat kartulah, biasa. Habis itu pasti lu tahu sendiri." Mizael menjawab dengan nada setengah kesal. Nampaknya ia masih sebal karena mendengar nama yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Benar-benar tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil yang sempat dipaksa makan sayur.

Di sisi lain, Durbe menghela napas lelah. Karena Yuuma, toh. Kenapa hanya karena perempuan saja harus bertengkar, sih?

"Aku pulang!"

Kedua entitas yang berada di ruang tamu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana, Kamishiro Rio kini berdiri dengan tas-tas belanjaan di tangannya dan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Wah, suasana hatinya masih bagus. Semoga saja tidak berubah di waktu dekat ini karena teriakan-teriakan yang sejak tadi mengisi rumah kembali terdengar. Memang pas sekali teriakan mereka terhenti beberapa saat sebelum Rio pulang. Mungkin sedang bersiap untuk duel.

"Selamat datang, Merag." Durbe membalas senyuman Rio dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah memesona. Oh, sial, mereka berdua memang makhluk senyum paling memesona di rumah.

"Oh, bagus. Merag, silakan bunuh dua makhluk yang daritadi—"

"WAHAHAHA! MAKAN, TUH, SERANGAN MONSTER KESAYANGAN GUE!"

"SIALAN! GUE 'GAK AKAN KALAH!"

"HABIS INI GUE BABAT _AERO SHARK_ LU!"

" _DIEM_! JUSTRU KELINCI SIALAN LU ITU YANG BAKAL GUE HABISIN!"

"NAMANYA _SHINING RABIT_ , GOBLOK! GAK AKAN GUE BIARIN MONSTER YANG YUUMA SUKA MATI!"

"HAH?! APA?! YUUMA SUKA SAMA KELINCI SOK IMUT ITU?! PASTI MATANYA UDAH SAKIT!"

"EH, NASSHUBI! MATA LU KALI YANG SAKIT! ENAK AJA NGATAIN TAKSIRAN GUE SAKIT MATA!"

"EMANG SAKIT MATA, 'KAN?!"

"HA! _TSUNDERE_ PEREBUT CEWEK ORANG! JANGAN NGATAIN CEWEK GUE SAKING _TSUNDERE_ -NYA LU!"

Ketiga makhluk di ruang tamu terdiam mendengar teriakan yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya itu. Untungnya Mizael tidak kesal karena kata-katanya teredam teriakan kedua orang itu. Sementara itu, Durbe tersenyum canggung sambil melirik Rio. Mizael sendiri menyunggingkan senyuman kalem nan sadis. Rio menundukkan wajah dengan aura mengerikan di sekitarnya. Sungguh, suhu udara langsung menurun.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Rio langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu setelah meninggalkan tas-tas berisi barang belanjaannya. Sepertinya berniat menghukum anak-anak tidak tahu diri-dengan-pita suara super di pekarangan rumah.

"Mampus lu berdua …." Senyum sadis Mizael bertambah sadis, membuat Durbe hanya bisa tertawa kering. Mizael—lagi-lagi—bersikap seperti anak kecil yang berbahagia di atas penderitaan—mendatang—anak kecil lain ….

Setelah itu, dipastikan bahwa teriakan kesakitan memilukan terdengar menggema di sepanjang bangunan itu. Durbe terpaksa meratapi nasib keuangan mereka dalam hati. Ah, lagi-lagi mereka harus keluar biaya rumah sakit ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note(s):**

Nasshubi: Pelesetan dari nama Nasch—yang dalam katakana alias huruf jepangnya Nasshu—dan nasu yang dalam bahasa Jepang berarti terung.

 _Tsundere_ : Sikap orang yang suka menghujat orang lain yang disukainya, tidak mau mengakui perasaan sendiri. Sebut saja tidak jujur.

 **.**

A/N:

Paling sulit adalah mencari judul. Harus sealay mungkin, sementara penulisnya sedang tidak terpikir hal-hal _alay_ saking stresnya. _ALAY_ ITU APA? APAAAA?! #PLAK!

Beralaskan _fetish_ penulis, maka Yuuma menjadi wanita walau hanya muncul nama. Soal Mizael, _it's up to readers' imagination_. Uh, sebenarnya ada petunjuk GalaxyMastershipping sama Decisionshipping di sini, hahaha …. #PLAK! (Ampuni saya! Mau sudah terima GalaxyMastershipping sekalipun, saya tetap tidak bisa _move on_ dari Desicionshipping! QwQ*

Sebenarnya, penulis merasa ini SANGAT KURANG _ALAY_. GAK BIASA NULIS _ALAY_ DAN SAYA ITU GARING BANGET. MAAF!

 **Haloh, pacar-pacar tercinta. Utang Dinda lunas, ya! Maafkan Adinda karena kekurangalayan fanfiksi ini, sangat kurang alay dibandingkan fanfiksi Kakanda yang sudah melunaskan utang duluan …. Ini aja Dinda 'ngetiknya spontan sespontan-spontannya. Hiks ….**

Sekian, saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan fanfiksi di atas. Semoga para pembaca suka. Terima kasih suka membaca sampai akhir. Penulis pamit—kabur—dulu.


End file.
